Psycho Waluigi
Entrance Coming To Waluigi wakes up on the battlefield, and jumps up to the sound of Psycho Iris' cry. Special Attacks Neutral B - Psycho Iris Psycho Iris appears in front of Waluigi. Iris can be controlled by pushing L (counter-clockwise) and R (clockwise). Iris can only go move fully to the 12:00 and 4:00/8:00 positions. He can grab items, traps, and even some stage hazards, given that they fit the size of Iris, with A. He's also able to grab opponents, only difference being that the grip on an opponent lasts for 5 seconds. During those 5, however, you can toss him/her into said competition. Unlike AVGN's Power Glove, the opponent won't act footstooled upon being dropped while he/she is airborne, so don't expect many easy KOs. You can press A and B to make a cursor appear in Iris's possession out of scenic nowhere. The most you can do with it is shoot it like a fast missile able to do slash damage. Press Z to have Iris fade away. Side B - Rainbow Star A Rainbow Star appears and bounces around the screen. Anyone who attacks it will have it speed up and charge at the opponent, Waluigi included. And even if it touches you as it bounces around, it will harm you. However, Waluigi is able to grab the Rainbow Star and use it for 10-second invincibility, indicated by sparks flying from the star like it's a sparkler. After the invincibility ends, you can aim the star with Psycho Iris and shoot it, stunning the opponent it hits. It will go through weak projectiles and thrown items. You then have to wait 30 seconds before summoning another. Up B - Bomber Pilot Waluigi appears in the plane of a Dreadnought Pilot and takes charge. Here he has the same gliding controls that winged characters like Pit and Charizard would have, except you can change direction during flight. The propeller itself obviously deals consecutive damage to the opponent who runs into it. You can also have Psycho Iris out during this, except he'll be locked in a forward position, which makes sense given the controls during this phase. In the case of this, you can press Z to drop bombs on the competition, leaving behind flames that are similar to the flames left behind by Ness's PK Fire. The higher you drop it from, the more damage it deals to the opponent. However, no matter how much pain it can cause, the fact of the matter is that it'll still be like a weak meteor smash for those airborne due to the bombs' size. The flight lasts for a good 8 seconds. You can ditch the plane by double-tapping down. Down B - Second Thoughts Waluigi gets into a pose and a random fighter starts glowing purple, putting him/her under Waluigi's control to do a move of the player's choosing. However, there would be a catch involved in this trick. The move selected has a limited number of uses as indicated by a meter that appears over the possessed player's head. When it runs out, you are able to toss away the possessed player in any direction like a ragdoll. You may think that it does nothing else, but you'd be incorrect. It manages to disable the move selected in a similar manner to how Mewtwo would do so in Melee. The player can be broken out of control by hitting Waluigi. Final Smash - Dark Eggplant Waluigi gets out a dark eggplant with a glowing purple eye on it and consumes it, turning him into Psycho Waluigi. In this form, he's able to use Psycho Iris to fire lasers at the competition, and they can really hurt. Obviously you can move Psycho Iris up and down to angle the laser, and the lasers can overheat, sadly. However, you can summon a pair of blue Triforces that slowly gyrate around him and deal damage in different effects to anyone who makes direct contact. Also, phear da infinite jumps thanks to the black Eyefly with a shield. It'll also allow you to jump on opponents to deal damage like in the classic Mario games. If you fall from a great enough height and stomp on an opponent, you'll plow him/her in. Now, despite what you may be thinking, you aren't invincible during this final smash, but you do take half as much damage as normal. So there you go. This lasts for 30 seconds or until Waluigi somehow gets KO'd, which won't affect his stocks. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Wa-ha-ha, waaa!" KOSFX2: "Weh..." Star KOSFX: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screen KOSFX: "OW!" Taunts Up: "Let's go, already!" Sd: *snickers* Dn: *flips a gold coin, then puts it back in his overalls as a coin sound is cued* Victory Options+Faliure/Clap 1. (vs. monarchs, mostly) *jumps into a king's throne and snickers in victory as a gold crown lands on his head* 2. *crotch-chops at the losers* 3. Victory dance Failure/Clap: Panic! Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Kick, Punch, Hammer Dash Attack - Shoulder Bash Smash Attacks *Sd - Hazelnaut Infantry *Up - Lightning Rodney *Dn - Skulling Tilt Attacks *Sd - Tennis Racquet *Up - King's Wand *Dn - Sweep Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Jellyblooper *F-Air - Hatrick *B-Air - Frolrus *U-Air - Piranha Plant *D-Air - Classic Stomp Throws *Grab - Psycho Grip *Pummel - Headbutt *Forward - Ninjette *Back - Bubblegeist *Up - Pink Eyefly *Down - Sparky Sticker Misc. *Ledge Attack - Hut-Hut *Ground Attack - Hazelnaut Pyro Snake Codec Otacon: "Snake, watch out!" Snake: "For what? Is that Waluigi?" Otacon: "Good eye, Snake. This version of Waluigi, however, is more of a force to be reckoned with." Snake: "Give me a break. How can he go from assist trophy to a playable character?" Otacon: "Waluigi was taking a trip on his hot air balloon, and he spied on some pelicans through his telescope. He beaned one of them with his telescope, resulting in ticking it off and having it call a flock of pelicans to cut the strings to his balloon. He then crash-landed in the land of Unconcia, and he's been taken places and seen things that people like you and me can't even begin to imagine, managing to rule Unconcia, and he had the power to do it." Snake: "How did he survive? Did he have sports equipment in the basket?" Otacon: "Nope. He met with a psychic entity named Psycho Iris, who gave Waluigi some epic powers, including psychokinesis and the ability to control others." Snake: "Just like Psycho Mantis. Should I be player 2 for this and try to attack him that way?" Otacon: "I don't know. He also the ability to fly thanks to Eyeflies." Snake: "I'm...not going to think about that." Otacon: "He'll also eat a black eggplant that'll turn him into Psycho Waluigi. In that form, he can fly with a black Eyefly as well as glide, and Psycho Iris is able to shoot lasers. If you get hit by that laser, you can kiss your butt goodbye." Snake: "I'll keep an eye out." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Waluigi Time! (default) *Psycho Succession (based on Lillian the Alien and her floating spork from Psycutlery, the successor to Psycho Waluigi) *Dimensional Rift (based on Mario with the Laser Flower and Polter from Super Mario Bros. Dimensions) *Divas of the Land (based on Queen Merelda and Princess Shokora from Wario Land Shake It and Wario Land 4, respectively) *Destruction Dance (based on Foreman Spike and Eggplant Man) *Carrot Top (based off Super Carrots 3) *Radical Mentalist (based off a radical ninja who uses a cool pole thing as his weapon...Super Mario 14!) *Galaxy Domination (based on the real plumber from ADHD's REAL PLUMBER IN MARIO WORLD and the second player Luma from SMG2) *Magic Labyrinth of WAH! (based on I.M. Meen and Gnorris) *Push Start to Cheating III (based on Fortran and Mari Fighter) Victory Theme SSB4 - WarioWare Victory Theme Stage World 3 - Painful Playland Relic Eyefly Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Fan Games Galaxy Category:Mario Category:Psycho Waluigi Category:Male Category:Anti Heros Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Psycho Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Purple Category:Yellow Category:Black Category:White Category:Blue Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Sandvich33 Favorite Category:WAH!